Padme Oakheart
Padme Goodbrooke is the daughter of Jellia, and Fallia Goodbrooke making her a member of and was the brief Matriarch of House Goodbrooke. Padme Goodbrooke would come to marry Lucas Oakheart following the two falling in love while he was injured and she cared for him, and this relationship has made her the Matriarch of House Oakheart of the Riverlands. Padme Oakheart was born the third child of her parents, and thus was far removed from the line of succession for the powerful House Goodbrooke. During her twelth year she would become isolated in her families keep after House Goodbrooke became embroiled in a civil war with its vassals. During this conflict her older sister, and younger brother would be taken prisoner by House Piper. This would lead to the death of her father after he attempted to negoitate their release but was unbelievably rude to the vassals who held his children and was killed during the battle that ensued. As the tides turned on the rebels following the rise of her older brother Oben, who attempted to negotiate an end to the conflict. The tide turned even more after Yellina, and Vullin escaped House Piper but drown attempting to escape their persuers in House Piper and this As many of the vassals of House Goodbrooke came back to their side House Goodbrooke was devestated by the death of both Jellia and Oben were killed in an ambush by House Piper. With so much death Hoster Tully would send in forces from House Tully and place Padme in command of House Goodbrooke, and punished House Piper by exiling Hanns Piper from the Riverlands and executing Vitus Piper for being the one most blame for the start of the conflict. Padme did her best to move forward but she found most didn't respect her control over the land, and she was forced to rely upon the forces of House Tully, and her father's friend Willem Dary who arrived in Pinkmaiden to help his friends daughter. Padme would become involved with Lucas Oakheart after he was injured defending his caravan while they were returning to the valley of Lucerne. She would be mistaken for a maid by Lucas and this led to him being more authentic with her then he might have been to a riverlord, and they would become close. After he got an infection in his wound many believed he would die, and Padme stayed by his side taking constant care of him, and this sealed the bond between the two. When he healed he begged her to come back with him to Tree Hill, and she told him who she was, and he was briefly mad but got over it and they once again rekindling their affections. History Early History Padme Oakheart was born the third child of her parents, and thus was far removed from the line of succession for the powerful House Goodbrooke. During her twelth year she would become isolated in her families keep after House Goodbrooke became embroiled in a civil war with its vassals. Goodbrooke Civil War During this conflict her older sister, and younger brother would be taken prisoner by House Piper. This would lead to the death of her father after he attempted to negoitate their release but was unbelievably rude to the vassals who held his children and was killed during the battle that ensued. As the tides turned on the rebels following the rise of her older brother Oben, who attempted to negotiate an end to the conflict. The tide turned even more after Yellina, and Vullin escaped House Piper but drown attempting to escape their pursuers in House Piper and this As many of the vassals of House Goodbrooke came back to their side House Goodbrooke was devastated by the death of both Jellia and Oben were killed in an ambush by House Piper. With so much death Hoster Tully would send in forces from House Tully and place Padme in command of House Goodbrooke, and punished House Piper by exiling Hanns Piper from the Riverlands and executing Vitus Piper for being the one most blame for the start of the conflict. Padme did her best to move forward but she found most didn't respect her control over the land, and she was forced to rely upon the forces of House Tully, and her father's friend Willem Dary who arrived in Pinkmaiden to help his friends daughter. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Lucas Oakheart See Also : Lucas Oakheart Category:House Goodbrooke Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:House Oakheart of the Riverlands Category:People of the Riverlands Category:POV Character